<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of All The Ways by msgilliana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275648">Of All The Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana'>msgilliana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy over 40, explicit language (like once), sad but has a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After several minutes of awkward silence, she decided to try and explain.<br/>“Jakob, I-“<br/>“Were you ever going to tell me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of All The Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMilla/gifts">MissMilla</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Jean/Jakob ficlet for the lovely MissMilla! This was written and edited in less than six hours, so it's going to read like it; I'm not the best, but I try my best!<br/>As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the ways Jean had imagined this moment would go, clothed in nothing but a towel standing in front of the father of her baby who was holding her ultrasound picture was not one of them.</p><p>After several minutes of awkward silence, she decided to try and explain.</p><p>“Jakob, I-“</p><p>“Were you ever going to tell me?”</p><p>He wasn’t angry, just hurt. He had just found out that his ex-girlfriend was pregnant with his child after she thought he was done.</p><p>Tears were starting to form in Jean’s eyes. “Of course I was. I just…haven’t reached the twelve-week point.”</p><p>He didn’t have to ask why.</p><p>“Would you still have told me if you had…” he was starting to get teary-eyed himself, “had lost it?”</p><p>Jean was sobbing now. “Of course I would have.”</p><p>“I just…wanted to make sure. How far along are you?”</p><p>“Ten weeks.”</p><p>Concern was now plastered across his face.</p><p>“Was it okay for us…”</p><p>There were so many emotions going through Jean’s mind she couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Yes, it was alright for us to have sex, Jakob.”</p><p>He stood there in thought. “I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“How could I? We had just broken up and I found out about Otis’ sex clinic. There were a lot of events happening and to be completely honest, I didn’t know <em>how</em> to tell you. When you came over today and wanted to get back together, it was just overwhelming.”</p><p>The tears were freely falling from her eyes and Jakob set the picture on the nightstand. He slowly walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. She rested her head in his chest and clutched his shirt.</p><p>“Oh, Jakob. What the fuck are we doing? We’re too old for this. <em>I’m </em>too old for this.”</p><p>“Hey,” he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. “It’s going to be alright.”</p><p>“Is it? There are so many things that can go wrong. We also have children who are almost seventeen. Seventeen! And they’re going to have a new brother or sister. How do we tell them? I was done after Otis. What if I feel resentment for this child because I only wanted one? What if our children resent this child? What if-”</p><p>Jean was getting increasingly exasperated. Jakob gently placed his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.</p><p>“Jean, just breathe, okay?” He waited until Jean was breathing more even before he continued.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright. I’m not going to let you do this alone.” He placed his hand on Jean’s still-flat stomach. “This child will have a family that loves them, you included. They may not have the most…conventional family, but still a family. I will be with you every step of the way.”</p><p>Fresh tears fell from Jean’s eyes, but not from sadness. “Oh, Jakob. I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“I love you, Jean.” He cupped her cheek and brought his lips to her, kissing her gently. She reciprocated. When they parted, her eyes opened and she smiled at him.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>